


You're The Best

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fray comes to comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EzmEmily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/gifts).



> Hey guys, I dedicate this to EzmEmily who's had it rough, honey you are a survivor and I know you'll get through, this is from me to you, hopefully this wil give you a smile. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

Loki and I had been sleeping in our chambers, when Fray asked us if he could give his favorite aunt a visit.

We both agreed, as long as he wasn't back too late, he smiled and promised he wouldn't be.

Emily was in no mood, it had been a not so good day for her though in truth it would be an understatement. She was sick of it. Now she lay on her bed, when she heard on a knock on her door.

She opened it to find Fray, he held a small box and flowers in his hand.

"Oh sweetie, how lovely to see you" she said as he jumped into her arms.

"Mommy said you had a bad day, so I wanted to come and cheer you up" he said softly.

She took the small box and flowers after closing the door. They both now lay on her bed. Emily opened the small box to find a small picture of her and Fray from the day he slept over.

"You're so sweet" she said kissing the top of his head.

"Auntie, look you're smiling I made you smile" he said proudly.

She hugged him tightly, as he cuddled against her, she was glad for Fray and she always will be.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
